


The Scars of Beauty

by PenguinProduction05



Series: The Scars Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are all grown up, but, Adrien is still in chains. A prisoner in his own home, his own life. His only escape, the freedom of Chat Noir with his lady Ladybug. But, will his nightly bouts of unattached love with Marinette become more, or will he succumb to the parade of women his parents force upon him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Scars Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796110
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Prison is described as a place with four walls, a building in which people are legally held as a punishment for a crime they have committed or while awaiting trial.

That crime Adrien Agreste had committed, was being born famous. The punishment was being trapped and forced to obey his father. His trail would never come. He had learned that long ago. 

“Adrien?” Marinette stood at his door, a pile of fabric in her arms making her look smaller than she was. The Gabriel fashion house was her dream, and having her work with him was a bittersweet nightmare. 

“Hey Mari, new line?” He asked nodding to the rolls in her arms. She shook her head, a sad look in her eyes as she leaned in the door jam. 

“I’m running errands, since the incident last fall, my team and I are not allowed near the design table.” She explained. Adrien remembered the incident, one of the designers was caught smuggling ideas from Marinette’s team. As a result, his father had her and the team demoted to simple errand runners until he deemed the ordeal over. 

“If you're busy, why call out to me?” He asked, cocking his head, blond hair falling into his face which he brushed away. He caught the way Marinette sagged against the door. 

“Want me to come visit tonight?” He asked, there was a pregnant pause, both knew the weight of her answer. What it would mean, what his question had meant. 

The two had made a pact in just the last year. He wanted freedom and she wanted to know love. The two shared a secret romance. Friends with benefits. 

“Mari?” He asked. 

“Yes,” he answered, the word a question as if she had been lost in her head. Not odd from her. 

“Yes, what?” He asked, his voice low and careful as he leaned forward. Her eyes grew darker as she stood straighter. 

“I’ll have coffee ready,” she replied before turning to leave. 

“I’ll bring dinner,” he said as the office door closed. Adrien smiled, so much had changed since their younger days. It was just he and Marinette now. Alya and Nino were traveling, her own parents had retired and had gone to China to aid her ailing grandmother. 

‘My Lady, make that wine tonight, not coffee.’ - CN

He waited, since their secret romance began, they had chosen to use code names. If Gabriel or one of the many girls he was forced to mingle with, discovered Marinette, all hell would break loose. 

‘Fine, but it’s going to be cheap,’ - LB

Cheap was fine, the further away from the riches of his normal life, the better. Yes, his money was spent getting her what she desired, but, it was the small cheap things that she did to make him happy. 

“Adrien,” Emilie stood at the door, dark sunglasses taking up half her face, the skin-tight black dress hugging her figure. It was made for her. 

“How was Spain?” He asked as his mother came to sit at one of the seats beside the wide window. 

“Boring, Audrey nearly killed a man, four times.” His mother gossiped. 

“Before or after she fired him?” Adrien smiled. His mother smiled as well at the quip. 

“Both, tell me, Adrien, why did you break up with Chloe?” Émilie asked she was eyeing her son. He felt those familiar green eyes study him. He hated it. She wasn’t cold like his father, his mother actually tried to get to know him. But, she was just as controlling in his life as his father. Both wanted him in business, a political tool to use to their desires. 

Emilie sighed before standing up and dusting off her dress. 

“Tonight we are having family dinner. Do not be late Adrien,” she ordered before the sound of her heels on the floor exited his office. He let his forehead fall to his desk with a thud. Family dinner tonight. He used to love them, anxiously waiting for their weekly dinners. Then they became monthly until finally, it was yearly. 

‘Bugaboo, bad news. The cat’s been caged. Tomorrow?’ -CN 

He placed his phone on the desk before turning to his computer. When did wanting his family to love him like normal, turn into him wanting to run from it? His phone vibrated the incoming message. 

‘So, madam Agreste has returned. The rumors are true?’ -LB

Adrien raised a brow, it wasn’t uncommon for rumors of the Agreste to float around the workers, but usually, Marinette didn’t partake in them. 

‘Not like you to listen to rumors my lady,’ -CN

Adrien waited, his computer sitting open on his schedule. He shivered when he glanced at the packed timelines. He would die on a schedule at this rate. A growl and he was going over spreadsheets and learning times for photoshoots and upcoming galas. 

A part of him missed being a full-time model, the idea that he could wear one of Marinette’s designs made him smile. But, he had become part-time shortly after graduating and before entering university. That was before he and Marinette got close before she started at Gabriel.

“You look so cute and professional.” Lila smiled as she leaned into his door. He didn’t bother looking up, didn’t give her the satisfaction of his attention. The door closed and she made her way towards his desk. 

“I will file a sexual assault charge.” He warned her, keeping his attention on his work. Lila sat in an unoccupied leather chair, leaning forward with a coy smile. 

“I saw your mother,” she announced, “I invited myself to dinner. Your father adores me.” 

Adrien sighed, finally looking up with a glare. Yet another lie. She hadn’t changed. Would never change. 

“Let me guess, you want the same thing as always.” He asked this time she held all his attention, a game of wits. She leaned back, getting comfortable as she crossed her ankles. 

“We are meant to be.” Lila replied, “Chloé knew it, Kagami saw it. And, your father will make it true tonight.” 

Adrien narrowed his eyes remembering a small chunk of red in his schedule. His father's color. 

“Damnit,” he hissed. The grin on Lila unsettled him, the way she held herself. 

“Leave Lila, if I dare believe you, I’ll see you at dinner,” Adrien said, keeping his voice calm. A trait learned from years of being made a living doll. She stood up, nodding to him before walking from the room. He waited for her to be gone, to make sure he was alone, before slamming his fist against a mirror on his wall, shattering it and leaving his hand a bloody mess. He cursed again, moving to the sink in his office bathroom and cleaning his wound. His phone vibrated on his desk. Bandaging the cuts, he returned to his desk and smiled as he opened his lady’s text. 

‘Are you engaged Chaton?’ - LB


	2. Chapter 2

Hot water drips over his body, bubbles spinning down the drain. Staff work just downstairs to get things ready for dinner. 

A fresh white towel wrapped around his hips. A hairdryer works to clean and style blond locks. Once dry, he slides on black briefs followed by black slacks. He chose a green button-down, keeping the top three undone showing his collar bones. 

A knock called his attention. Nathalie announcing the guest had arrived. Adrien slid the ring box in his pocket with a glare before stepping into his black loafers. 

His father's warnings swam in his mind. This was a rumor mill. A publicity stunt. All at the expense of his love life and personal honor, while helping his family and Lila boosts their own positive image. He would take the fall for those who didn’t deserve it. 

He sighed, placing his phone in his safe. Tonight, his attention had to be on dinner. Tomorrow he will return to routine. He moved away, closing the door and walking down the stairs. He heard his Mother’s laughter, his father’s monotoned praise. He entered the main foyer, smiling in greeting to Lila. 

“We will leave the two of you alone,” Gabriel said as he turned to enter the dining room. 

“Hurry back,” Emilie ordered, before following after her husband. Adrien said nothing as Lila wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was shorter than him, curling against his body. 

Her hair was long, reaching her mid-back. She was beautiful, he would never deny that, but her attitude was still downright ugly. 

“I want a big show. I want to see the look on her face when she sees us.” Lila whispered into his ear. He frowned, as she hugged him, her lips pressing against his throat and Adam’s apple. She was targeting Marinette, just as she had done in school. 

“Don’t hurt her,” Adrien ordered, wrapping an arm around her middle, his nails biting into her skin. 

“I won’t let you,” he whispered. He felt her grin wider, pressing herself closer to him. 

“I already have.” She replied, biting his neck and shoulder. When she pulled away, Adrien let her cover her mark before following her into the dining room. He was a doll for the Agreste family. A tool to be used for the gains of others. A trained heir for doom, where success had failed. 

He pulled the chair back for Lila, his eyes trained on her back. He was acting, the role of Adrien Agreste just a fictional character to him. 

“So, is it true? Are you two getting married?” Emilie beamed. “It’s hard to believe you would keep such a secret from me.” His mother continued. Adrien swallowed as Lila gushed lies about their secret relationship, their nightly meetups. Impossible things considering his nights were spent either at galas with fake dates or with Marinette locked in a night of unattached passion. 

“We want to make an official announcement tomorrow, a show of our proposal,” Lila finished. Adrien waited for his father to say something, or his mother to act. Instead, neither reacted. His father only nodded his head while his mother gushed and begged to see the ring. 

It was a parade, he was pushed and pulled, obeying words without fighting. Trapped. 

Dinner was slow and thankfully, he didn’t have to speak. The demons pulling his strings took over. By the time he was released and alone in his room, he was exhausted. He began stripping, wanting another bath just to get the feel of Lila off him. His eyes were closed, fingers slowly undoing the button down of his shirt. 

“I figured you would need to relax.” Marinette’s voice was soft as her fingers replaced his undoing the shirt. 

“Were you seen?” He asked, voice low as he focused on the feel of her touch to his skin. 

“No, I’m good at sneaking about unseen,” Marinette replied, turning him around fully removing his shirt. He stood topless, Adrien knew of Marinette’s ability to stalk in the shadows. If she hadn’t gone into fashion, he was sure she would do well as a thief. No one would ever find her. 

Her fingers moved to his pants, she made quick work of stripping him fully, leading him to the bathroom and closing his bathroom door. 

The moment the door shut, his demeanor changed. Marinette let him turn them, her back hitting the wall, his teeth scraping against her jugular as he ripped at her clothes. She didn’t fight back, he had full control as she submitted to him. 

Long slender pianist fingers wrapped around her neck, applying just enough pressure to bring pleasure. 

“You will help me forget,” he whispered, his erection pressing between her ass cheeks. Her pink blouse was torn open, hanging just off her shoulders, the black capris thrusted down to her ankles. She was completely exposed. As per Adrien’s usual request, she never wore undergarments with him. 

She shivered as the tip of his tongue glided over her throat. He was an animal, she was his prey. Moaning, she pressed herself back against him. She had to keep her voice down, she couldn’t be found. He reached behind him, one hand turning on the shower, the other fondling her right breast making her breath catch. The water would hide any small noise she made, he prayed no one would come up to hear more. 

He pulled away, moving her to face him as he shifted them. 

“On your knees.” He instructed, fingers moving to curl in her raven locks. Marinette obeyed, getting on her knees and smiling as she took him in her hands, gently coaxing his already hard length. The tip of her tongue exploring him before taking his member into her mouth. She could only go halfway without gagging, her hand taking hold of the base and part of the length she couldn’t manage into her mouth. 

Adrien tilted back his head, biting his bottom lip as he enjoyed the small tugs of her mouth. As he concentrated on the woman below him, his tension began to subside. He rocked gently, his cock making love to her mouth. So small and moist, his body shuddered as it neared climax.

Marinette felt the tightening of his balls, the curl of his toes, and how his fingers clenched in her hair. She took him deeper, sucking him slow and hard, her head bobbing as her piercing blue eyes looked up at him. He didn’t last. Once her eyes met his, he came undone, his seed coloring her inner mouth and throat white. 

He gently pulled away from her, breathing harder as her tongue darted out across her lips to clean them before lapping at the head of his now semi-hard length to clean it. 

“So pretty,” he whispered, groaning low when Marinette looked up and smiled. On her knees with his cock pressed to her lips, he imagined no better future...


	3. Chapter 3

Lila didn’t lie about wanting a big announcement. News of his engagement circulated like fire and the media storm had him hiding in his office. Worse, she hadn’t lied about wanting to make Marinette suffer as well. The girl had been demoted from designer to secretary. His secretary. Lila was forcing her to watch Adrien’s prison from the front row. It wasn’t fair to her, or to him.

“So, what happens next?” Marinette asked, her voice low as she sat across from him. He shook his head, he didn’t know, didn’t want to think about it. He heard Marinette sigh before hearing the soft taps of her fingers on the iPad she now worked with. It was how he had always known Nathalie. Her nose stuck in the iPad that housed his father and all the happenings of Gabriel. 

“You are being requested for a news statement, Lila has already agreed.” Marinette didn’t hide the venom in her voice. Adrien couldn’t blame her, his life was hijacked yet again. Puppeted by his family, by the media. He had a flash of a thought race across his mind. A suicidal one that made him shiver and glance up at his new secretary, his best friend. His fellow prisoner.

“You can still run,” he whispered, the offer soft and full of the sadness he felt. The defeat. 

Marinette shook her head, a small smile on her face.

“I have a front-row seat to you snapping,” she said standing up, placing the electronic on the desk and walking to sit on his lap. Cupping his face in her hands and leaning forward.

“Besides, I could always play the part of the woman who broke up an already broken marriage.” Marinette offered. Adrien smiled, giving a quick kiss to her lips before gently pushing her away.

“Let’s not give Lila a reason to make you more miserable,” he said as Marinette rolled her eyes and returned to her seat. He could tell she wanted to say something, to argue, but she kept silent. Something he had long ago learned to do. Lila entered the room moments later, not knocking and ignoring Marinette all together as she rushed to Adrien’s side and sat on his lap. Adrien held back the wince as she kissed him, forcing his arms to hold her.

“Oh Adrien, isn’t this wonderful, I can’t believe I am going to be an Agreste, a small nobody like me.” Lila beamed. Marinette rolled her eyes as Adrien released a sigh.

“Please stop lying, Mari and I already know you and your ways,” Adrien replied pushing her away. She was like a snake. Her attitude going from light and charming, to angry and annoyed.

“Your parents love me, our careers, our lives are entwined,” she stated, “we are famous, and the lives of the rich and famous stay within the blood.” her eyes turned to Marinette, the raven-haired girl sitting silently, watching with a face of indifference. 

“She isn’t one of us Adrien, you should be glad I let you even keep your pet. I could have asked your father to be rid of her.” Lila hissed. Adrien said nothing making Lila lean closer.

“Thank me,” she ordered.

“For what?” Adrien asked, his tone flat and void of emotion.

“For letting you keep your pet.” Lila smiled. Adrien felt his insides flare at Lila. How dare she even imply such a low rank to Marinette. Lila was waiting, her arms crossed and foot tapping the ground.

“Maybe I spoke too soon. Perhaps she isn’t your pet.” Lila sighed, turning to face Marinette now.

“I’ll just let the press decide how to handle those sexual photos of her and you?” Lila’s words froze Adrien’s blood, his eyes quickly scanning his office for cameras. Lila was at the door, he had to act fast, she had the power right now.

“Thank you,” he gritted out, “Thank you for allowing me to keep my pet.”

Marinette bowed her head, Lila had won this round, she held the upper hand, his leash. Right now, both his and Marinette’s lives were in the hands of a viper.

The door closed behind her, silence left behind in her wake. Adrien let his eyes travel to his computer, his heart hammering in his chest. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t good. 

“We will think of something kitty, don’t worry,” Marinette commented, her words whispered in the silence. Adrien sighed, at least he had his lady with him. And despite his best intentions, he was glad she shared his caged prison. At least he wasn’t alone this time.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered making Marinette lookup. He was so sorry he was happy she shared his misfortune.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette hates lies, she hated liars. She hated Lila. Lila, forcing her to become the thing she hated. Her body shivered, still feeling the ghost touches of Adrien’s light fingers. No one but she, Adrien, and Lila knew of her and Adrien’s romance. Even that was worrisome though, and as much as she hated it, she couldn’t allow it to get in the way of her work here at Gabriel. She had worked too hard to let Lila take it from her. 

‘Akumas have betrayed Hawkmoth,’ she typed, sending the secret code to her Noir. She loved Adrien, she always had. But, she would not be responsible for his downfall. 

‘Are the hero’s coming?’ CN 

Marinette sighed, Lila was evil. She was demoted, she was forced into a front-row seat to her loves torture. 

‘No,’ there was no help for them. Adrien sighed from his desk. She hated the sound. So tired, so heartbroken. 

‘Rest area?’ CN

His request was a simple one. It was one she usually agreed to, but now she had other things to factor in. 

‘Not safe,’ LB

Adrien stood from his desk, his footsteps moving closer to her. Marinette closed her eyes, holding back the yelp as he spun her chair around. Her body jolted at the abrupt stop. 

“She does not control me.” He snarled, lifting her chin so her eyes met his. Blue against green, anger against fear. Adrien was in control, and Marinette was submissive to him. 

He leaned forward, fingers curling around her throat. She didn’t fear him hurting her, he would never hurt her. 

“You belong to me Marinette, I will make sure of that.” His words were whispered against her ear, hot breath against cold skin. She didn’t dare protest, once he made his mind up, there was no stopping Adrien Agreste. 

“How do we stop Lila then? She’s in control.” Marinette asked, holding back a moan as Adrien licked and nipped at her throat. He didn’t reply, choosing to enjoy the taste of her body. She tried to push him away. 

“Adrien, this is serious, our jobs, our lives, my life, is at stake.” She snapped. Fear was gripping at her. This was something she couldn’t control, and Adrien didn’t act like he was taking the reigns any time soon. Adrien pulled away, Marinette standing and brushing her outfit of wrinkles. 

“You have a meeting with Chloe and her mother to discuss the newest fashion line for New York, please be ready,” Marinette ordered before walking from the room. She needed to be alone, needed time to actually think about what was happening. She would do anything for Adrien, she had made that clear when they began their little game, but with Lila around, the game was harder. She loved a challenge and this was indeed one. 

“He let you roam?” Lila asked,  
Pushing herself from the wall as she walked beside Marinette. 

“I’m a grown woman, not a pet.” Marinette reminded, her eyes forward. Lila laughed, keeping up the ruse of a friendly model. 

“You could leave, let me win. He already belongs to me.” Lila whispered as they stopped before and elevator. Marinette narrowed her eyes. Like hell she would allow herself to be trapped inside with her enemy. 

“What more do you want? You are already using me, using Adrien. It’s our lives that will be ruined. What more could you possibly get?” Marinette asked. Lila took a moment to think, Marinette knew it was just for show. Lila always knew what she wanted. She always did. 

“Everything, his name, his fortune, his child. Everything you ever wanted.” 

Marinette clenched her fist as the elevator doors opened and Lila stepped inside. 

“I told you in school Marinette. I would make everyone hate you, even him.” Lila reminded her. A promise of words that dripped like venom from the snake's mouth. Marinette was forced to follow her inside. 

“Smile Marinette, we’re friends.” Lila laughed as the doors opened again and a few journalists stepped inside. Yet another trap set by Lila Rossi.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien felt uncomfortable. Lila was smiling across from him, their quiet dinner under the microscopic eyes of cameras. His faux happiness made him sick. Marinette was hiding in her home, working from the safety of home no one knew the location of, not even Lila. 

“You seem tense dear.” Lila cooed, reaching a hand to gently rub at his hand. He knew this dance. Dinner and then home for sex. The ring on her finger flashed in the light. He hated it. He hated that he would be wearing a golden band soon as well. Tethered to this snake as an offering from the  _ Gabriel brand. _

“I’m tired,” not a lie. He was exhausted from all the lying, and Marinette was avoiding him. He understood why. He only ever called her out for angry sex nowadays. He hated using her like this, but that was how their relationship had been since she joined and found out the inner dark secrets of the  _ Agreste  _ family. 

“Then let's go, I know what to do.” She smiled, her voice loud enough for anyone to catch her suggestion. Adrien hated that. Parades around like a prize. Had he ever had a choice? 

Lila hung on his arm until he held the door to his car open for her. He watched her get in before closing the door and moving behind the driver's seat. 

He debated hitting the gas and wrecking into the building. That would kill him, right? 

Lila’s hand squeezed between his legs. He kept his face neutral as he easily drove away from the crowds. 

“You enjoy this when she does it,” Lila whispered, unzipping his pants and exposing him to the car. He remained silent, allowing Lila to use him as she liked for now. His eyes stayed on the road, ignoring as best he could as Lila’s lips pressed against his cock. He was getting hard, his breathing coming in pants as she worked him, her head bobbing around him as he neared his apartment. 

“You need to get up so we can go in without people talking,” he told her, turning off the car. Lila pouted, before pulling away and opening the door as he put himself back in his pants. 

Marinette pushed away her designs. Adrien and Lila were all over the tv, her plan in full action. Marinette could only watch as her cage became smaller. Trapped like Adrien. Her every move controlled. Her life planned for her. 

“It isn’t fair,” she sighed, turning off the television. She felt trapped. Sick. 

She entered the bathroom, stripping as she turned on the shower. Her and Adrien’s sexy life had taken a dive since Lila’s arrival. Admittedly, not being able to be so near her former crush, her  _ friend with benefits _ , she had taken to eating away her sorrows. It was starting to show on her body. Her stomach protruded slightly in the past few weeks. Shaking her head. She stepped into the rushing water and took a deep breath as her muscles relaxed. 

This tension could not be good for her. She had to figure out something, a way to save both herself and Adrien. She spent an hour in the shower, enjoying how her tired body unwound. She didn’t hear the vibrations of her phone, too focused on thinking up new designs. 

By the time she stepped out and wrapped her hair in a towel, she noticed her phone blinking. Adrien’s name came up on screen, clearly the pictures and videos were not from or by him. She closed off the messages. Adrien would find them later. 

All the stress she lost from her shower returned. Lila made sure of that. Marinette was the bad guy in her fantasy.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien was sick as he looked through his phone the next day at work. Marinette was at her desk, finger’s flying over her iPad as she worked his schedule for the day. 

“What do I do?” he wailed defeated, his head falling into his folded arms. Marinette glanced over before shaking her head, she knew what could be done, but neither wanted the option unless there was truly nothing else to be done. 

“Lila will ruin me, so why not just let me go?” Marinette asked she would be blacklisted, but, she had her parents bakery. Her family would help her, they knew the truth. Adrien closed his eyes, he didn’t want to let her go. Standing up, he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. 

“No, right now, you are a secret from my father, from everyone. Let’s see how long that will last. We can think of a plan until then.” Adrien suggested. Marinette wanted to argue, but instead, she just shook her head. She felt tired, drained. Adrien’s hands trailed to the hem of her shirt.

“I had a rough night,” he whispered against her ear. She hummed, the pictures she saw said otherwise. But, she knew the truth. 

“Poor kitty,” she replied with a small smile. Adrien’s warm fingers trailed up the skin of her toned abdomen, his touch light, reminding her of the times before Lila. A time when they spent more time together in bed than in the office. She turned in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. He rubbed soft circles against her lower back. Marinette felt the tension leave her under his touch. She missed it, missed the safety of his embrace around her. 

Adrien’s lips pressed against the side of her face, moving gently up her cheek and towards her ear to nibble lightly at the shell. Her gentle hum was almost silent. 

“Tell me now, tell me to stop and I will,” he whispered into her ear. Even as he said the words, Marinette was shaking her head, her eyes closing as she moved to kiss his lips. Her fingers focused on undoing the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, his chest was revealed to her. Inch by inch his body presented itself, her own hidden by clothes he had yet to touch. 

“I won’t let her touch you,” Adrien promised, finally moving to ease her out of her own clothes. Marinette hummed, loving how his hands easily disposed of her clothing, leaving her naked in the large office. She didn’t fear anyone finding them now, Adrien’s office was secure,  _ she  _ was secure. Adrien walked them backward, her back gently hitting against the wall as his tongue lapped against her neck, sucking at her skin. Her eyes were on him, both touching and feeling the other as clothes were shed on the floor. She burned beneath his gentle fingertips, his kisses claiming every inch of skin they explored. 

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, his fingers slipping between her bare legs. 

“Remember the deal,” Marinette reminded, this started as an escape from stress. Love was never meant to be a factor. Adrien chuckled before kissing her collar bone leaving a red mark as two fingers dipped into her wet core.

~~~~~~~~~

  
Lila frowned as she leaned against the wall outside of Adrien’s office. She knew what was happening inside. She knew he was only digging he and his precious Marinette into a bigger deeper hole. A twisted grin grew on her lips. She would let them play, it would only make her final plan even better. Tossing back her hair, she pushed away from the wall and made her way towards the elevator of  _ Gabriel,  _ she had a friend she needed to contact...


	7. Chapter 7

Lila frowned as Adrien stood before her, hair messed up and lips were swollen, clear signs of sex, sex he didn’t have with her. 

“Did you have fun with the slut?” She asked as they walked towards the elevators. 

“What is your plan, Lila,” Adrien sighed, tired of the woman already. He was old enough now for legal action, but Lila was crafty and a liar, he needed solid proof, something she couldn’t get out of like the worm she was. 

Lila grinned, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“I want to break her, and you are going to help do it.” She replied simply. 

“And if I refuse,” Adrien asked as the doors closed. Lila chuckled a dark sound that made him resist the urge to shudder. 

“You already started, it’s impossible to stop now. Neither of you know it though.” Lila turned and cupped the side of his face with her hand. 

“Stop me Agreste, put me in my place.” She whispered leaning closer so her lips brushed against his own. “Or, is she not worth the jail time?” Her forced kiss felt like fire. She was a flame that tortured his skin, burned him. She was hell, and he was the demon forced to be her slave. 

Adrien pushed her away, his eyes narrowed. He couldn’t kill her, he wasn’t a murderer. He wouldn’t sink to her level. 

Lila stepped away, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She moved to sit on the leather chair behind her as Adrien looked around the room they had entered. 

“Come,” Lila ordered, her legs spread and her skirt pushed up around her waist. Adrien kept a blank face as he moved forward. If he obeyed, he could save them time.

Lila smiled as Adrien rested between her legs, his tongue poking out to lap at her clothed folds. Lila’s manicured fingers scratched at his hair as he pulled her underwear to the side, giving him full access to her hardened clit. He refused to touch her anymore than he was forced. He obeyed, and Marinette stayed safe. If he showed how much he was willing to cooperate, maybe he could start pushing back some. 

Lila leaned back, her ankles crossing around his neck pushing his head closer between her legs. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette made her way to her apartment. She tried to ignore the looks and calls from reporters. Alya was the worst, her best friend standing at her door with a smile. 

“Hey girl,” she greeted making Marinette suppress a hiss. 

“My publisher wants an interview, we are friends.” Marinette glared before pushing past her  _ friend.  _

“Sorry, I’m busy.” Closing the door, Marinette locked herself inside and headed for her bathroom. She felt sick, from stress or whatever, she didn’t know. 

_ ‘I’m skipping work tomorrow,’ LB _

She sank in front of her toilet and closed her eyes against the cool porcelain of the object. She hadn’t eaten today, maybe that was the cause of her sickness. 

Adrien wasn’t responding as fast as usual, Lila must be with him. 

“Marinette, girl are you okay?” Alya was outside the bathroom door making Marinette curse. 

“I know something is wrong, you and Adrien hate Lila, all of this doesn’t make sense.” Alya said, the door creaking as she leaned against the other side. Marinette felt the bile in her throat as she retched into the toilet.

“Mari?” Alya’s voice held worry now as she opened the door. Marinette didn’t look over, she was shaking and weakly trying to keep her hair from falling into her face. 

“Oh girl,” Alya whispered, moving to aid her friend. Marinette didn’t fight back as Alya pulled back her hair and helped clean her face. She wanted Adrien. Tears began falling down her cheeks as Alya helped her to her bed. 

“How long have you been sick? Does Adrien know? Do you want him to know?” Alya asked. Marinette curled onto her side, she still felt queasy. If Adrien knee, Lila would use that against them, but she also needed him. Alya was rushing about, placing a damp cloth on her friend's head. 

“Do you want to see a doctor?” Alya finally asked. She did, but if she went, people would talk. 

“Come on,” Alya insisted, leaving Marinette no room to argue. Not that she had the energy too. 


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette huddled beside Alya. She wore dark sunglasses and her hair was down. Hopefully she wouldn’t be noticed by anyone important. 

“The doctor ran all the tests, are you sure you can’t be pregnant?” Alya asked. Marinette groaned, her face buried in her hands. 

“Like I told the doctor, I practice safe sex.” She seethed. Alya held up her hands in defeat before searching her phone. Marinette hadn’t told Adrien about her appointment, she didn’t need him worrying or Lila finding out. It was the last thing they needed. By the time the doctor returned, Marinette had stressed herself more. 

“Good news Miss Dupain-Cheng,” the doctor smiled as she closed the door and sat down. Marinette frowned, she didn’t really consider being here bringing good news. 

She waited as the doctor handed her a piece of paper. 

“You are pregnant,” the doctor congratulated. Alya looked over at her friend and smiled. Marinette was pale, her heart and mind racing. She couldn’t be pregnant, not now, not with Lila. It wasn’t safe! 

“Congrats, I knew you and Adrien would always get that family he deserved and you wanted.” Alya said, oblivious to the situation and the internal nightmare Marinette was going through. They exited the office without Marinette really paying attention. She allowed Alya to lead as she placed a hand over her stomach. 

She was already two months, that left her seven more until her child was born. One month before her small bulge became more noticeable. Did she dare tell Adrien? Would it even stay a secret if she said nothing? Alya had gone with her and as much as she loved her friend, Alya did anything for a scoop. 

“You want me to come in?” Alya asked as she parked outside of Marinette’s apartment. Marinette shook her head before stepping outside of the car.

“Thanks for coming with me,” she shut the door before Alya could reply, and headed for the safety of her home. The feel of her phone in her back pocket was heavy. She had to tell him, maybe together they could form a plan. Something had to be done at least. 

‘ _ Kitty, the usual?’ - LB _

Short and cryptic, just as their usual conversations went when dealing with their get togethers. Shutting the door to her apartment, Marinette made her way to the bathroom and began stripping. She refused to look at her body. She hated to admit how protective she already was of the child growing inside of her. Lila couldn’t get this child, even if that meant giving up Adrien, she would protect the baby...

Adrien deleted the text, he resisted the urge to leave the room now. His father's teleconference call was going on and on. And frankly, he was bored as all the other heads of departments seemed. Lila wasn’t allowed inside, for that he was thankful, another moment of her and he was sure to snap. Without solid proof, nothing could be done, and sadly, his word did nothing in this building. 

When the meeting finally ended, Adrien made sure to go about as normal before using the shadows to sneak to Marinette’s. He used his spare key to enter the apartment, eyes quickly finding Marinette curled on the couch illuminated only by the lights outside her window, the rest of the apartment completely dark. 

He took a seat beside her, silence filling the room. He placed an arm around her as she cried at his side. He hated the sounds of her tears. They way her body shook against him. His lips pressed against her temples as he nuzzled against her. 

“I don’t know what to do, she will hurt us.” Marinette whispered, her words broken by her sobs. Adrien held her tighter, unsure of what to tell her. It was true, if Lila found out, if anyone at  _ Gabriel  _ found out, they were doomed. 

“We could run, leave so no one can find us.” Adrien suddenly suggested. He didn’t really have anyone here beside her. Marinette looked up at him before shaking her head. 

“How though? We can’t run from our problems Adrien.” Marinette said. Adrien looked at their joined hands. 

“You never told me why you are upset,” he said running his thumb over her thumb. Marinette frowned as she curled closer to her secret lover.

“Can’t it just be because of Lila?” She asked Adrien as he shook his head. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it. Marinette smiled before placing his hand over her stomach. 

“What do we do now Adrien,” she whispered feeling defeat. 


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien had left Marinette at the apartment. His fingers drummed against the armrest of the car currently taking him back to his father's mansion. They had agreed to keep the child secret until a more stable plan could take place. They couldn’t stay in Paris, they couldn’t be near Lila. The car parked making Adrien sigh as he stepped out and made his way inside. He climbed the stairs and entered his room, greeting the man sitting on his couch. 

“Felix,” Adrien greeted taking a seat across from his cousin. Felix placed his tea on its saucer before leaning back. 

“I hope this trip was worth it. I had to cut my holiday short.” Felix said eyeing the slightly younger man. Adrien placed two silver rings on the coffee table. 

“As I promised, now,” Adrien sat back, mimicking his cousin's stance. “I told you about Lila before. She’s gone too far and as you know, an Agreste deals with It’s problems.” 

Felix thought for a moment before nodding his head. 

“I see, I will deal with your problem.” Felix said as he took the rings and stood up. “And be sure Gabriel doesn’t discover where these went.” Adrien nodded as his cousin left. If he was lucky, the problem would be solved soon. Felix was mysterious and more willing to get dirty. 

‘ _ A tiger has been let loose,’ CN _

Adrien waited for a reply, moving to his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He struggled for everything in his life, freedom, dating,  _ everything _ . He refused to leave Marinette, refused to leave and betray their child together. He would protect them, give the world for them. 

‘ _ What did you do?’ LB _

Her questioning tone made him smile. It was better she didn’t know, if something happened, he wanted the fall back. 

‘ _ Trust me my lady,’ CN _

putting his phone to the side, he sat up. He needed a shower, Lila would give her next strike soon. He had to be ready. 

His shower wasn’t as relaxing as it should have been, he needed to return to Marinette. He needed her to calm him down, his mind so frantic and fearful. He needed her. 

Stepping out of the bath, his eyes met with Nino. An old face he hadn’t seen since graduation. 

“I’ve seen the tabloids,” his friend's arms crossed, his eyes hiding any emotion. Adrien moved to dress himself, he didn’t know how to explain things to his former friend, he couldn’t even explain things to himself. 

“So, is it true? Will you and Marinette play into this? Into her?” Nino asked him. Adrien pulled on his pants, thinking of the others' words. 

“Alya told me about Mari,” Nino walked over to the bathroom window and looked out. 

“I flew from Amsterdam, you better have a plan.” Nino said. Adrien was unlucky, he knew that from years of experience. Marinette was the lucky one, and he could only guess she was the one with the successful plan. 

“I brought in my cousin Felix.” Adrien said earning an arched brow from Nino. 

“And did you give him free reign?” The DJ asked. Adrien’s silence earned a soft sigh. 

“Of course, leave it to an Agreste to hide behind others.” His tone reminded Adrien of their final moments together. How Gabriel was the one to end what Adrien had once called a strong bond. 

“That child doesn’t deserve that life Adrien. You didn’t deserve it my dude.” Nino said turning to face a now dressed Adrien. Adrien was quiet, thinking over his friends words and his own past. 

“Tell me, has the Agreste way ever worked for you in the past dude?” Nino asked, placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, Adrien cursed. It really hadn’t, at least not for him. 

“We need a plan, we need to work together.” Marinette spoke this time as she and Alya entered the room. 

“Mari, you shouldn’t be here.” Adrien said, walking to hug her. 

“I’ve been in the lion's den multiple times now. And in order to protect my family, I’ll enter it again and again.” Marinette stated.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien held Marinette against him, feeling the slight bulge in her stomach. Easy to miss unless you knew what to look for. Nino and Alya were gone leaving them alone in his room as one hand constantly ran through her raven hair. The cold feel of his bedroom was nothing like the warmth of Marinette’s apartment, and he hated having her

near here. 

“Please purr for me,” Marinette begged. Adrien smiled, his  _ purr,  _ as she affectionately called it, was something he had started as a joke around the same time they had decided upon their nicknames. Burying his face in her hair, he allowed the purrs he perfected, to vibrate against her ear. Marinette seemed to relax more in his arms, her legs wrapped around him. He was hard, his erection pressing against her ass. Their eyes met as he smiled and kissed her lips. Never had they had sex in his room, under his fathers roof. Adrien swallowed as he slowly undressed his love. Exposing her to the cool air of his room and making her nipples perk. 

He kissed each bud before sucking on the boob with eagerness as a hand gently cupped the other free boob. Marinette was already shedding her pants and underwear leaving herself completely naked for the man who impregnated her. 

He leaned over her, making sure she was comfortable before kissing down her jaw and between her breast, his tongue lapping at the underside of each breast before moving down her abdomen and just above the downward curve of her hip before kissing the fold of her clean shaven slit. 

Marinette shivered under his touch as his fingers exposed her bare womanhood for only a moment before his face buried between her legs. Her back arched as she bit her fist to keep quiet. His tongue was and had always been a gift from gods. Taking her to another world as he lapped and nibbled at her clit before filling his tongue slowly in and out of her entrance. A slow tongue fucking that drove her near the edge as he tasted her, worshipped her. 

He took his time, making sure every inch of the private area were kissed by his tongue. Enjoying her deep moans and constant wiggles of ecstasy. He ignored his own growing need as his tongue moved from her swollen sex and gave attention back to her erect nipples, sucking and nibbling at the tender buds before suckling on her boob as if a baby craving milk. Her legs further in want as she bucked her hips up, moving her wet sex against her lovers own hard sex. 

“Fuck me Adrien,” she begged, her fingers twisting in his hair pushing him against her sensitive boobs. Adrien forced himself away, looking down at the goddess he called his. Her eyes were glazed with lust matching his, her legs spread and her pussy wet, gleaming with the evidence of his ministrations. The nipples on her breast were perked up right and begging for more attention. Marinette smiled at him before turning on all fours, reaching down behind her and spreading her legs so he could easily pick a hole to use. 

“Claim me Adrien, feed our child and mine your seed.” Marinette moaned, wiggling her ass for him. Adrien smirked as he leant down and gently bit her ass cheek. She moaned again before yelping loudly as he slid a finger up and down between her legs. 

“You want my finger inside of you?” He asked, his whispered voice making her arch her back and wiggle her ass more, silently begging for more attention. 

Anyone could walk in and find them, the knowledge of it being someone important made her wetter. 

“Then finger yourself for me,” He ordered moving to press the tip of his erection against her lips. Marinette was eager to taste him, to worship him as he had done her.

She took him fully in her mouth, gagging slightly as his tip brushed the back of her throat. Her tongue eagerly caressing every inch as her head bobbed back and forth, her cheeks hollowed and she allowed the suction to pull and grip him. Adrien’s precum filled her mouth and dropped down her throat, her fingers wet as they dipped between her legs, tracing her inner walls in preparation for her lover's thick cock. She moaned, her eyes lifting to look into his own. He pulled away making her whimper at the loss as he moved behind her. She drew her hand away and licked her fingers clean of her own juices before gasping as she felt Adrien thrust into her forcing her body forward. She pushed back, wildly thrusting against each other with primal need. No longer were they keeping their moans quiet, both becoming vocal with their enjoyment. It didn’t take long before the warm feel of his jizz filled her, sending her own orgasam spamming through her body. 

Adrien pressed himself closer to her from behind laying them down gently. His semi hard cock still buried deep inside of her, filling her cum soaked hole. 

He pushed hair from her face, kissing her lips and resting his cheek against her own. His hand curled into her own, bringing it to his lips to kiss. 

“Marry me,” He whispered into her ear. 


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette smiled as she cuddled against Adrien, her fiancé. The day had begun with them just as friends with benefits, now, they were to be married and have a child. 

Her fingers tightened around Adrien’s hand as she kissed his knuckles. She was filled with luck, she was determined, and now that she had her family to look forward too, she was determined to beat Lila. 

Her phone dinged, the low light signaling a text. Her naked body pressed closer to Adrien as she reached over and grabbed her phone. Alya’s long text met her blurry eyes. She let the weight of her body press more onto Adrien’s body as she tried to focus on the words. 

She could make out the word Lila, and noticed something about running. Adrien grunted underneath her, kissing her rib cage exposed at her side. Now more awake, she corrected herself and read her phone. 

The thing about Alya, was that she ranted and went on tangent before getting to the main reason for the text. 

“You alright princess?” Adrien asked, his voice slightly slurred. Marinette is retreading the text, her confusion worrying Adrien as he sits up and holds her from behind. 

He is strong, he is protective, and as the door is torn open to reveal the lions, Adrien becomes a tiger, launching to protect his family from the group he  _ once _ called family. 

“Adrien,” his father's cold tone sent a chill through her, she was aware she was naked, aware Adrien was naked. 

They were in their most vulnerable position. 

“You chose  _ this  _ girl?” Emilie asked, her eyes narrowed. She mirrored Adrien, and having the similar colored eyes glaring at her like trash, it made her sick. 

Adrien pushed a robe into Marinette’s hands, his eyes never leaving his parents or the girl between them. 

“Yes I choose her. She carries my child and soon my name.” Adrien said, his voice a low tone, holding authority. The same tone his father used at meetings. 

“She’s a tramp, she doesn’t deserve the Agreste name!” Lila hissed. 

“And you do?” Marinette couldn’t help but ask. Gabriel mixed forward, Adrien blocking the path to Marinette. 

“You have made a foolish decision,” Gabriel sighed. Marinette understood what was coming, preparing herself for the loss of her dream job. 

“Leave this house, take nothing with you. Your accounts frozen, your name blacklisted from all fashion related jobs.” Gabriel continued as Lila grinned. Emilie though, she seemed sad as she watched her only son stand naked and proud as he led his soon to be wife out of the mansion. The humiliation of walking home naked would only be half the punishment. 

“Make sure they are utterly alone. No family, no friends to fall back on.” Gabriel ordered Lila. 

“Gabriel,” Emilie whispered, only for her husband to narrow his eyes. 

“I gave you the same choice when I started seeing Nathalie, he simply chose what you were too scared to do.” Gabriel said before escaping up the stairs to be with his mistress. 

Adrien kept his head down, keeping Marinette close behind him. She was dressed. They were silent as they used back roads and alleys to return to Marinette’s apartment. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette apologized as they rested against a wall. Her face glistened with tears as she held him, caressing his cheek. Both were jobless, an income lost during such a worrisome time. Adrien placed a hand on her stomach. So many children were lost in the first trimester from stress, and his poor Mari was under stress. 

“We should return to your place.” He kissed her lips. “Remember my lady, none of this was your fault.”


	12. Chapter 12

One week, that was all the proof that Adrien needed to come to the realization that he had lived a privileged life. Marinette was used to doing everything on her own, but Adrien barely knew how to even use a dishwasher. 

“I’m embarrassed,” he commented as Marinette appeared beside him and looked at the now pink shirts Adrien had turned. She smiled, placing a calm hand on his shoulder.

“I’m a seamstress, I can fix this,” she told him before walking away. Adrien watched her before returning sorrowed eyes to the ruined laundry. He knew that he could easily learn, but just knowing how different his life was and still was, it made him angry and frustrated. He needed to be able to do anything before his child was born. Right now, he didn’t even have a job or the knowledge to do anything aside from modeling, and that career was taken from him. From them.

He finished putting away the laundry before moving to the laptop he was borrowing from Marinette to search for jobs. He at least needed something, and so far, Luka had offered him something for next week. Marinette herself had managed to snag a job with Juleka and Rose. the unsettling notion of his father attempting to take those away as well kept him awake though. Just how far would his former family go to hurt him for his supposed  _ betrayal?  _

Marinette was humming in the other room, the soft tune comforting him as he picked at the clothes she had spent a whole night making for him. His closet was currently in the making as she spent days at her machine making him clothes for life and work. 

Niether Alya nor Nino had made contact again with them, Marinette believed they had been caught and threatened which was how they were discovered in the first place. 

“I have work tomorrow,” she said appearing behind him. Her lips on his hairline made him smile as he reached up to gently caress her head. 

“Please be careful, I hate you having to work.” He admitted, kissing her lips. 

“I will,” she looked at the page of classifieds, “Luka’s job not going well?” She asked. Adrien shook his head.

“It’s fine, but we need more money and I refuse to make you work more.” He said. He stood up, examining her khaki pants and plain black shirt. Her beauty wasn’t hidden and that thought alone made him growl. She was his, and once her belly showed more, he would  _ try  _ and forbid her from leaving. 

“I’ll be back around ten, will you be home?” Marinette asked once they parted. 

“Until tomorrow,” Adrien replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. It had fallen from her ponytail. 

“I love you,” she whispered as Adrien placed a hand to her stomach. 

“And I love you both,”

~~~~~~~~

Lila frowned as Luka ignored her, tuning his guitar as she tried to force him to fire Adrien. 

“You know I can ruin you, right?” Lila asked. Luka finally looked up, his eyes bored with the person  _ and  _ conversation. 

“I appreciate the concern, and yes, in  _ most  _ places the costumer is right.  _ This,  _ is not that place.” Luka replied calmly as his wife approached them. 

“Shall I take out the trash now?” Kagami asked, her voice just as bored as Luka’s. Lila scoffed, placing a hand to her heart before turning on her heels and storming from the music store. 

“Should we warn them?” Kagami asked as she turned to her husband. Luka shook his head, strumming his guitar. 

“He doesn’t need the further stress. If Nino’s warning is anything to go by.” Luka explained. Kagami nodded before moving to lock the store door. It seemed the family her mother despised was finally exploding from within. 

“And, how is my child?” Luka asked putting away his instrument and moving to embrace her swollen belly. They had two months until their son met the world. Kagami smiled as she looked down at the two. Luka has met her at her worse, at a time when she was trying to decide if family or herself decided her future. He taught her to let go, to be less tense. 

“I will be glad once this is over,” she complained. Luka smiled as he kissed her cheek. 

“I feel sorry for Adrien’s wife, being pregnant and having a brat like that after them, this pregnancy will be very hard.” Kagami said. Luka looked towards where Lila disappeared. He frowned before noticing a man that looked like Adrien entered an alley. 

Maybe things would take care of themselves. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Felix has been asked to deal with Lila Rossi, he was allowed to do whatever he pleased, and planned to do just that. She would be his access to Gabriel Agreste. She,  _ Gabriel’s  _ model, and he, her fiancé. The newest heir to the Agreste fashion line with the disowning of their own child.

“You want me to, what?” Lila hissed annoyed as her arms crossed. Felix was emotionless, he was used to dealing with slow people. 

“You will marry me, you get your wish of looking important, and I get my wish of having a play thing that does whatever I want.” He replied, short and to the point. Lila narrowed her eyes, before shaking her head. 

“And what makes you so important?” She asked, “I don’t even know who you are.”

“That makes two of us,” Felix smiled, the first form of emotion she had seen since his appearance moments ago. 

“Then why the sudden question of marriage?” Lila asked. 

“My cousin is no longer the heir, I want his place. I replace him, you replace his little toy, and become  _ my  _ toy. How hard is that for you to understand?” He asked, irritated. Lila hissed with her own anger. 

“I am no one's  _ toy! _ ” She growled. Annoyed by her words, Felix reached out and stroked her cheek making her freeze. 

“One month, if I fail to make you my toy, you can be my equal, if I succeed, and turn you into a silent little lamb, you show my cousin just how easy it was to tame the little vixen he was so afraid of.” Felix grinned, his hand reaching up to pull on one of her ponytails holding her in place as his lips moved closer to her ear. 

“And, I’m afraid my method of breaking in an animal is quite cruel.” He mused, forcing a kiss from her lips. 

~~~~~~~

Marinette winced at the kicks against her stomach. Moving had become a chore the last few days, her body aching and the heels and ankles of her feet swollen enough to make her shoes no longer fit. Being on her feet all day didn’t help either, if anything, it made her worse, and there was no medication safe for her to take while pregnant. 

Customers filed in and out, some nice, some rude, and a few sexually charged teens or creepy old men. It depended on the time or the odd person's fetish. The bell rang again as she glanced at the door, Felix entered, Lila at her side. She had known about the newest odd couple from Adrien. 

Just a month ago, around the same time her and Adrien were dismissed from the Agreste home, Lila had been announced as Felix’s betrothed. Looking at the couple now, she saw a difference in Lila. Her hair was straight, not a tie in her hair. She wore light make up and her clothes were modest. What was even odder, she was quiet, not trying to draw any attention to herself, in fact, she looked as if she wanted to hide. 

Curiosity drove her to walk over and take the table. 

“Can I help you?” Marinette asked, getting ready to take the orders. Felix smiled, pushing away his menu. 

“A black coffee for me, and for my pet, just toast. Watching her figure I’m afraid.” He mused, the way his eyes wandered over her body and the way Lila adjusted herself, Marinette narrowed her eyes. She would have to ask Adrien about the odd behavior later. 

“Alright, I’ll have it right out.” She smiled, turning to walk away. She missed Lila’s pleading stare...


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette was due any day now, and Adrien was at his cousins making sure his family was safe. He had only been partially aware of his cousin and Lila, more focused on getting back with his other friends. 

“You did what?” Adrien asked as Felix sipped his tea. Lila was between them on all fours. The whole scene reminded Adrien of a porn he had watched once. 

“I tamed the savage beast,” Felix mused placing the hot cup to her bareback making her tense but not drop the cup. Adrien avoided looking at her. This was the woman who tormented him and Marinette, who threatened his family, his friends. But, he had a heart, a conscious. Things his father didn’t have. 

“I asked you to get rid of her,” Adrien sighed as he closed his eyes. “This isn’t getting rid of her Felix, this is controlling.” 

Felix raised a brow before leaning forward. Adrien knew that look, his father had that look constantly.  _ Disappointment _ .

“Adrien,” he whispered, that tone, it made Adrien shiver. “You asked my help, I rid her of you and Marinette, don’t make me regret that.” 

Adrien watched his cousin leaned back and snapped his fingers. Lila carefully cleaned off her back and stood at Felix’s side. His cousin stroked her side before looking back at Adrien.

“Leave Adrien, you are starting to annoy me.” Felix ordered, “I have Lila leashed, for now.” 

Adrien stood and nodded his head, not wanting to incur his cousin's wrath. Felix was diabolical when he wanted to be. 

Marinette was waiting at home when he arrived, her stomach bulging as she laid on the couch. Adrien smiled as he sat beside her and began massaging her ankles. 

“As expected, Lila is no longer a problem for us.” He announced. Marinette hummed, her hand resting on her side. 

“The twins need to get out soon, I’m going crazy.” She commented, she 

dreaded her shift the next day. She was so close though, her term was up, any day her sons would be home with them. Their small two bedroom home would be filled with noise. 

“Hugo and Louis causing problems?” Adrien asked rubbing her belly as small kicks met his touch. 

“Kagami wasn’t kidding when she said I would love the day this ended.” Marinette growled. Adrien chuckled before kissing her lips. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his tongue teasing her lips as a hand glided down to rub between her legs.

“The doctor said sex could speed up the process.” He grinned as she spread her legs for him. 

“Be gentle love,” she whispered caressing his cheek...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix smiled at the pictures of the Agreste family. Marinette was a fine competition for the  _ Gabriel  _ brand. She chose the Agreste last name while having no association to the  _ Gabriel  _ line. 

“Clever girl,” Felix mused before looking back at the boy beside him. His original child was dead, a still birth. That was why he had chosen to adopt the perfect son. Too bad that child’s perfection only went to his looks. But, he had plans for this useless child. 

“See this girl, her name is Emma, and your job will be to date her, and make her life miserable.” Felix ordered placing the picture of the blond four year old before the six year olds face. 

“If you love this family as much as you claim, you won’t fail.” Felix said before dismissing the boy. 

“I won’t fail father,” the child replied, turning to leave the room. 

“Will you ever tell him the truth?” Lila asked quietly from her place at Felix’s feet. The heir looked down and smiled. 

“That I murdered his parents?” Felix asked, thinking for a moment. “No,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the second part of this new series!!!


End file.
